


Rain Rain Go Away

by lookin1080p_feelinVHS



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookin1080p_feelinVHS/pseuds/lookin1080p_feelinVHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the weather does funny things to a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Rain Go Away

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
Ok so have ya ever had a fic that just would not get out of your brain until it was written and posted! Well, here it is :)

It was cloudy rainy day today. The crew had arrived at their hotel to wait for one of Aisha's famous informants. It was women whose only job was to hold an umbrella for Max where ever he went, which believe it or not was a dangerous job. Her informant was replacing another young lady who would be alive if the wind hadn't caught the umbrella she was holding and blew it away. She would be coming in any time in the next week to meet them the only thing was they had to be there when she arrived. Clay decided, rather than risk missing her, they would just take a week and relax as long as they could before; continuing the hunt for Max. The plan sounded good on paper but the weather had another plan for the Losers.

It had been raining for three days now, and so hard that you couldn't see the building across the street from the room's window. It was gray, cold, and wet, so much for fun in the sun. They had all found their own ways of dealing with the hellacious weather outside, each in their own way. Clay had braved the storms to discover the building across the street was,in fact, a liquor store. He stocked up on cheap tequila, limes, and salt. He and Aisha haven't been seen since but if you listened carefully you could hear either the slamming of a shot glass on a hardwood table or the hitting of a headboard against the room's wall. Pooch was given permission (more like ordered) to spend some time with Joline and the baby;t hey didn't need him to help them lay around so they'd give him a call when the girl arrived. That left Cougar and Jensen in a room to themselves.

Cougar loved this weather he was quite content sitting in a corner of the hotel room hat worn low to cover his face and stayed that way until otherwise motivated. Jensen, on the other hand, was not doing so well. At first, he seemed fine, as long as fine was pacing around and talking to one’s self,was the definition of fine. Jensen talked about everything while pacing around the room like a cat; the current mission, his comic book collection ,should he finally get contacts or stay with glasses, whether or not you prefer the toilet paper to the right or left of you? He didn't shut up for two days straight, and Cougar just sat in the corner, his hat worn low, and listened to the hacker talk on and on. 

On day three of the apocalyptic storm, Cougar was doing something that he is rarely caught doing, he was asleep. He was fast asleep and possibly dreaming until he felt the sudden urge to shoot up awake. He took a quick scan of the room while waking up and came to a conclusion; Somethings not right , he was thinking as he sprung from his chair to further investigate. He wasn't really sure what it was he was feeling he just had this painfully nagging sensation going through him that something was very wrong. Cougar listened against the wall and heard both Clay and Aisha talking so they were fine, the talking then turned to moaning more than fine thinking to himself. He smirked as his ear left the wall and he thought again pooch is fine he's with Joline and the baby. He took his hat off and scratched his head something is very wrong but what is it?

Then it hit him, it was quiet, very quiet, scary quiet. Mierda, where's Jensen? He looked around the room a couple times and didn't see him. "Jensen?" he called out hoping to get an answer. “Mierda!” under his breath when he was answered with silence. Cougar was just was about to leave the room and search when he heard a sniffle type sound come from behind the closed curtain in their room. Cougar walked over to it and paused when he heard yet another sniffle. "Jensen?" There was no response as Cougar started to move the curtain slowly he didn't want to scare who he believed was Jensen making these noises behind the curtain. He pulled back the curtain and saw Jensen sitting on the window’s ledge. He was wearing a black hoodie which was odd because he normally only wore that color if they were on a mission where it was imperative that he blend in otherwise is bright colors and obscene logos on his clothes. The hood was pulled up to cover his spiky blond hair too Cougar didn't even recognize him at first glance. He sat with his knees up and head hung low using his arms as a type of pillow. "Jensen?" Cougar asked again. Jensen didn't move at all or acknowledge that he even heard his name. What is going on this is not Jensen it can't be? Cougar now very concerned taped his shoulder "Jensen!"  
Jensen shot up. He made Cougar take a small jump back both men were very startled. Jensen looked around for a few seconds till he focused on Cougar in front of him and relaxed a bit he pulled out two ear buds from his ears letting the song "Wheel in the sky" escape from them. 

"Oh hey Cougs, ya scared me there. What's up?" Jensen paused his I-Pod, rubbed his hands on his face, and avoided eye contact with Cougar.

Cougar now taking back a few of the breaths he had lost after Jensen scared him noticed that Jensen's eyes were red and his cheeks were wet? "Are you ok?" He asked looking at the younger man.

"Who me?" Jensen took off his glasses and started to clean them with his shirt. "I'm great never better!" Jensen answered finally looking at Cougar. Cougar stared hard at Jensen not believing for a second that he was okay. "Geeze man ya don't have to drill me!" He put the glasses back on his face. "It's this weather it's bummin me out! Like hardcore wanna take a dirt nap bummin me out."

Cougar knelt next to Jensen and listened to his friend vent. Cougar could see tears starting to well up in Jensen's eyes again. "I hate this weather I fucking hate it! It makes me think about everything, everything I don’t want to fucking think about!" Tears started to flow a little faster from the hackers eyes. "I miss my sister and niece like no body's business!" Cougar’s face softened as Jensen continued “I miss them so much Cougar! I just wanna pick them both up and spin around till all three of us fall down on the ground, thinking we might puke”. Jensen took his glasses off again and wiped his eyes. Cougar got up and grabbed some tissues and handed them to Jensen he then went back to his spot on the ground kneeling next to him, this time, holding on to Jensen's hand. Jensen noticed Cougar's hand and squeezed it. "I don't even know what's worse the not knowing where we could be tomorrow, next week, hell two hours it could all change just like that!" He put his glasses on the edge of the window completely given up on them. "Or the fact I've come to the terms that I'm probably gonna die alone on a mission in the middle in bum-fucked Egypt from being shot to kingdom come, ya know the whole nine yards blood coming from between my teeth, coughing, painful gasps from not being able to breathe."

Cougar could not believe what he was hearing come from Jensen's mouth this was not like him at all to be this depressed have these kinds of thoughts. First the isolation, then the black clothes, now death talk Cougar didn't know what to do all he did know was he needed to get Jensen out of this funk or whatever it was cause he did not like it. Cougar got up and scooted next to Jensen on the window sill he put his arm around him and held him. It was this action that brought the hacker to a new point in his emotional breakdown 

"What if they don't wait for me Cougar? What if they get tired of the sneaking around and being in constant danger, I mean I know they are not in constant danger, not like our constant danger, but…” Jensen took advantage of Cougars shoulder and buried his head in it. "What if they leave and they don't tell me where they went?!” Jensen surrounded himself in the nook Cougar provided. “not that I wouldn't blame my sister for doing that it's to keep her daughter safe I understand that but …they're all I have.” Jensen sniffled again but didn’t bother to wipe the tears away. “If I lose them… I'll have no one anymore.” Jensen started to sound not so much distraught as someone coming to a deep realization. “Which is my own damn fault cause I’m a chicken shit and can't tell…" Jensen couldn't finish his sentence he was saying, Jensen was now uncontrollably sobbing, shaking and gripping on to Cougar's shoulder as if his life depended on it.

Cougar tried to calm Jensen down but it was no use it's like a switch had been clicked and Cougar was desperately trying to turn it off. Cougar had been shot, stabbed, punched, knocked out, burned, hungover, pretty much any excruciating pain you could think of Cougar had been through it, but what he was feeling now was on a new level he had never been to before. It hurt him in ways that were indescribable to him to see Jensen sobbing in his shoulder and hurting like this and it seemed there was nothing he could do to help him. He had always been protective of his team but Jensen was different he could not picture himself holding Clay, Pooch or Aisha like this but with Jensen it was okay. He wanted to be here for him stop his pain he hated the fact that it took Jensen to break down to hold him the way he was. Cougar also started to feel like a jerk because he also didn't want it to stop.

Cougar wrapped his arms around Jensen and squeezed him as hard as he could. He put his hand behind the blond's neck and pulled him closer to him. "They won't leave you and as long as I'm around you won't die or be alone either te prometo (I promise you) . He brushed his rough callused hands through Jensen's hair, again finding a comfort he desired but felt sick to himself Jensen had to be like this for him to get it.

Jensen stopped sobbing and shaking for a few seconds he raised his head up and looked Cougar in the eyes. "You don't know that Cougar." Jensen stared hard at Cougar with blues that were filled with hurt and pain. "Don't make that promise, you have no right to make a promise like that.” Jensen was getting worked up again “You are not going to be here every minute of everyday god damn day; you won't!”

Cougar was beginning to have enough of this, of course, that was a promise and one he intended to keep how could Jensen think otherwise? Jensen started on another tangent about him dying and Cougar snapped. He grabbed the back of Jensen's head and pulled him into a kiss. Jensen's eye's widened as to what was going on he came to the conclusion that his mind was playing a very cruel joke on him. Thinking to himself Jensen thought This wasn't Cougar it couldn't be, Cougar went after chicks…or chicks went after him? He always had a girl with him. Ok not always, but URGH this would be fantastic if it were real! fantastic just was not on the agenda for him, though. Jensen was tired of being betrayed by his mind and pulled away from Cougar's embrace. "That is so not cool to fuck with my head like that man! I have only wanted to do that since oh ahh FOR FUCKING EVER!"

Cougar grinned. "Me too."

Jensen's mouth dropped. "Really Cougs? I mean seriously this isn't a joke or a dream? Cause I don't think I could handle that right now."  
Cougar Kissed Jensen slowly this time like he was trying to get a point across he then pulled away leaving Jensen's lips quivering. "Really."  
He started to go back towards the blond and was met by Jensen's open mouth. No words were coming from it just Jensen's tongue trying to get inside Cougar's. After a few moments of playing hard to get, Cougar opened his mouth and welcomed Jensen's Tongue into it. Jensen shifted his body so he was now straddling Cougar on the window sill. Cougar moved his hands so he was grabbing on to Jensen's backside to support the hacker and his balancing act on the window sill. Jensen moaned a little at the movement going on behind him, had taken his tongue out of Cougar's mouth and moved to his neck. Cougar was completely overtaken with pleasure he grabbed the bottom part of Jensen's hoodie and started to lift it up peeling it off the hackers toned muscular body.

He scratched Jensen's bareback making the hacker cry out. "Oh my god Cougar tell me we are not going to stay at this stupid window any longer!" Cougar latched on to Jensen's backside and picked him up. Jensen wrapped his legs around his carriers hips and started to take Cougar's shirt off but didn't make it before they reached their destination. Before Cougar laid Jensen on the bed Jensen noticed something. Cougar stood above Jensen and finished what the Blond had started he took his shirt off and threw it on ground. "Hey, Cougs it stopped raining maybe now we can go outside and..."

Cougar turned around and noticed that it had stopped raining and the sun was even coming out. He went back to the window and closed the curtains. "Pretend it's still raining."

Jensen smiled. "I can do that." He turned off the lamp that was next to him making the room black. Jensen heard Cougar climb onto the bed.  
"Ahhh Cougar be gentle!"

**Author's Note:**

> If this sounds familiar it was posted on fanfiction but I moved it over here with a few edits :) Need more Losers over here!


End file.
